User talk:Brookelas/Archive 1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Brookelas! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Tip Instead of taking a picture of the screen, press PrtSc on the keyboard, open paint, click Edit>Paste, move the picture up the point you the show on the top left, and move the handles at the bottom-right to the point =t where it's good. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 20:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:User Templates RAWR! It is nice to have you editing here man! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 05:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try! Oops sorry, I was going to respond but then I got distracted :) I'll try, but I can't guarentee I'll make it. See you around, Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) RAWR! Sorry I can't go to your party because I don't play Club Penguin anymore, but I hope your party is loads of fun =D! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 03:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Sorry I think I deleted my penguin already =/. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 03:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) your party I can't come for two reasons. *One, I don't know which is PST and which is PST *Two, If it is Penguin ST, I can't come at both time, for it's night. Invitation Hi Hi about your message on my talk, my favorite room is the hot air balloon, and yes this is the most awesome-awesome-awesomest party ever. And about my summer party, the igloo wont look like that, it will be more summer once I decorated it more. And Snow Forts is the definite place for meeting. Dear you Sorry, i won't join your project because sometimes, i work alone. By the way, do you want me to help with your signature, cause everytime your signature is : -- Brookelas I helped you to make some signatures, tell me if you want one and in minutes your signature will be ready. Here are the signatures : 1.I'm Brookelas !My Talk 2.I'm Brookelas !Wanna talk ? 3.A word that links to your userpage,(small size or up) Another word that links to your talk. Tell me if you want a link to your EditCount and Blog too, and if you want the words in Color, tell me. I'm Always happy to help. Here's another little help : Heard of the shoutbox before ? These are some steps to get to the shoutbox, to chat with others. Party Tips Here's some tips on how to plan a party. #Choose a type of popular party, try to check out others' party first, then you can see what's the most popular party ever #Make a page with the name party at the back, e.g. User:TomatoJuice/party #Put in the party information, try to find a time convenient for everyone, try using www.timeanddate.com #If your party is not so big, invite some of your friends. If it is gonna be big, use the User List (found in the Main Page, the link User List), and click on well known users' talk, not some users you've never heard of. They will be un-likely to join your party if you invite unknown users (im not talking about unknown4). #Remember to put in a time, date and a location, and also a server. Feel free to send some party reminders to some ppl if you want to remind them the party is after 2 days or so. #Finally, be ready for the party on the date and plan the party well, remember to plan the lasting time, e.g. 30mins ? 2 hours ? Spelling When editing a page, PLEASE use the correct grammer and spelling and DO NOT spam! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) partay dude i cant come! i have something going on at that time sorry!--EuropeaWanna Talk?|check me blog! 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry Brookelas! I cannot come to your Fun House party on August 28th because of two reasons. #I will be on a vacation without computer access (except through blackberry). #It is my birthday on August 28. I hope you have a wonderful party! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) B-day Your welcome! And have an awesome birthday! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) ShoutBox Do you know the Shout Box? Reply on my talk! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 16:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Party of yours Hi ! I never forget parties, except unimportant or fun ones, be sure to go to the shoutbox (i told you before) before the party 15 minutes and invite someone that didn't sign up. Try and go to the server you meet others 5 minutez before the partay. Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Ok Thanks for backstabbing me! I was making a point and you call me mean! Thanks alot! Now that this has occurred, I'm glad I missed your party and don't expect to be invited to any of mine, ever again! If you were my friend, you wouldn't have said: Friends are nice to each other! Seeing as you gave me that comment, it shows you're not my friend! That's why I was being mean, because you backstabbed me! I don't want you to quit, but I hope you know that I am so close to quitting, myself. Bye X-Friend... If you want to apologize, do it on my page. Don't fake it, if you're really sorry, I'll be able to tell. Don't apologize if you don't mean it! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Mission photos Some photos I took of us during our missions File:Brookbig.png|Celebrating The Penguins That Time Forgot File:Brookbig2.jpg File:Brookbig3.png File:Brookbig21.png|The Ninja Mission (even thought this image has nothing to do with Ninjas, it was still from that misson) File:Brookbig31.png|The Fair mission File:Brookbig33.png File:Brookbig32.png File:Brookbig34.png|My ticket count at the end of the mission. For more click here. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 22:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Reply *1 - I'm usually up at 6:00 PM EST. Yes, I'm a nightime person. *2 - I might make it if it's 6:30 PM PST. *--I'm Big Bird! Say something! 14:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good I will see you there. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 15:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Reply *1 - I will take photos if I remember. *2 - I might be a little late as well. I usually miss alot of CP Wiki events. *--I'm Big Bird! Say something! 15:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Fall Party reminder! Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu MINI PARTY!!! you are invited to my first mini party check my talk to find out about it--Bla87 18:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Mini party cancled My mini party has been cancled due to i forget things A LOT!!!! sorry--Bla87 18:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Starting vid I'm starting to upload the teltu Tv! i'll give it to ya soon.... Teltu Tv prsents is Here!!!! thumb|300px|right|Here ya go!!!Here! my wiki hey i was thinking y dont you visit my wiki here is how to get there http://clubpenguinhistory.wikia.com/wiki that was supposed to be the link but if its not working use copy and paste dont forget to talk to me at my talk whenever you want--Bla87 22:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Not my project You thought of the idea, so if you want the credit, you should ask them. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure No poll, but a forum would be fine. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) templete editing i edited a templete look at it now Warning {{ombox|image= |text=Hello. Your user page is great--Bla87 19:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) weird its not working RE: That wiki is garbage. Most of the info is unconfirmed there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: The mods have been chosen already but you can be a beta. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Yes, there will be mini games. Some will be in the form of a "job", but yes. There is a chance you'll be a mod but I won't promise anything. The beta test party will happen after beta testing, which should be in December, January, or February. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) my chat check out my chat here http://xat.com/clubpenguinTrackerpenguin2Trackerpenguinrules im there right now but i might leave Info *1 - We can do it around 9:00 PM - 10:00 PM EST. *2 - I will decide the server later. *3 - At the time I have no suggestions for your mission. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 06:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok! --I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 06:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) New Images! SEPT 6 2009 CLICK HERE! --I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 02:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC)